


Stress Relief

by PlayingChello



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome, genderqueer hanji, if I need to tag something else let me know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The responsibilities of commandership can get somewhat stressful, of course. Sometimes Erwin is up well past sunset, burning the oil in his lamp until it’s empty. He gets headaches often enough that he barely notices it anymore. And when someone has that much stress, the lives of so many people, resting on his shoulders, he needs something as stress relief.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Kaden's](http://www.twitter.com/gootbuttheichou) fault. All their fault.
> 
> Worth noting, Hanji is genderqueer dfab in this. I use they/them pronouns.

Erwin has a lot of responsibilities as the Commander of the Survey Corps. He has reports to write, people to train, duties to delegate, and expeditions to plan and execute. It’s a tough job, but someone has to do it, and Erwin is more than qualified to. He’s good at it and his soldiers respect him. Even if the rest of the people, especially the Military Police, don’t.

The responsibilities of commandership can get somewhat stressful, of course. Sometimes Erwin is up well past sunset, burning the oil in his lamp until it’s empty. He gets headaches often enough that he barely notices it anymore. And when someone has that much stress, the lives of so many people, resting on his shoulders, he needs something as stress relief.

He’s not sure how he has managed to keep his… _activities_ a secret from the rest of the corp. Although, he is pretty sure at least Levi knows. Not that he’d tell anyone. He’s not one to spread rumours or get involved in the personal lives of others.

Other than the possibility of Levi, Erwin is pretty sure that those that know are contained to those involved. Himself, of course.

And Mike. And Hanji.

Their relationship would probably be seen as strange to outsiders. But, to Erwin, it simply works. In public, Erwin reigns superior over so many people, including Mike and Hanji. But in private, Hanji takes control.

Hanji is a cruel and wonderful master. They control both Mike and Erwin so beautifully. It’s amazing to Erwin how absolutely at peace he feels when he is at the mercy of someone else. Someone else tells him how to sit, lay, stand, where to be, what to do. Someone else to control when he feels pleasure.

Or pain.

And the way Mike looks running drills combined with Hanji’s ordered last _week_ of celibacy is definitely pain. Sweet, sweet pain. Erwin shifts again from where he’s standing and his pants suddenly feel a bit tighter. He’s convinced that with just a bit more friction and the right thoughts, he could come where he’s standing.

But that would disappoint Hanji. And he certainly doesn’t want that.

But he’s getting desperate.

And he knows when he meets Mike’s eye that he isn’t the only one suffering.

Which is probably why a few hours later they find themselves desperately clinging to one another in the privacy of Erwin’s bedroom quarters. Their lips meet in something messy and unrefined. They’ve barely so much as looked at each other for a week, not wanting to disobey. But there’s a limit for anyone, and they’ve found theirs. Thoughts of punishment have long left them as their hands push away layers of uniform, seeking the warm, soft touch of skin.

The jackets are easy, they fall to the floor with a quiet rustle of broken in fabric. The sound of buckles fill the room as the two men wrestle with the straps of their gear. As soon as it’s clear of their bodies, Erwin falls to his knees, hands running down Mike’s front as he goes. As his hands reach the catch of his crisp, military issue pants, Mike’s head falls back with a shaky exhale.

Erwin’s fingers work quickly and it’s barely a moment before Mike’s pants and underwear are around his ankles and Erwin is kissing wetly up his thighs. But he’s far too impatient to tease his boyfriend the way he’d usually like to. So his hands grip at Mike’s hips and he wraps his lips around Mike’s cock, sinking down slowly.

He loves Mike’s taste. Loves how thick his cock is, as his lips stretch around it. Loves the taste of precome sinking down his throat and the way drool dribbles down his chin. Loves the hands twisting in his hair. He really loves the sounds he can draw from the man looking down at him.

That’s how Hanji finds them.

They’re so lost in themselves, they don’t notice the door open. They don’t see the squad leader watch them with a raised brow and crossed arms. They miss the way their eyes glint behind glasses at the sight of their pets disobeying direct orders.

“If this is your idea of celibacy, I have some corrections.”

Both men’s eyes go wide and Erwin spins with a wet sound as he detaches himself from Mike. Erwin opens his mouth to say something, but Hanji cuts him off with a look, “Oh I think your mouth has been open plenty. No excuses. You’ve been very bad, _bad_ boys.”

Hanji pushes off from the wall and goes to Erwin’s bedside table, where there is a small collection of some of their tools for playing. “Strip.”

The men hurry to comply while Hanji digs through the drawer. When they turn around, they’ve got a couple lengths of soft leather in one hand and a multi-tailed flogger in the other. The men, both now completely naked, nearly moan at the sight. They stand still as Hanji quietly approaches and ties the leather around each of them, creating makeshift cockrings.

“You know, I was going to come in here and reward you for being so good this week. But now I have to punish you. Shame, I was looking forward to seeing the two of you covered in come.” They grin slyly as they back away and appraise their work. “On the bed, bend over, both of you.”

They spare a glance to one another before moving to the edge of the bed. They kneel and place their heads on their forearms. The next few moments are torture. The sound of Hanji’s boots moving around the room does the opposite of calm their nerves. With their heads buried in sheets, just as they know Hanji expects, their vision is entirely obliterated. When the first strike comes, landing against both of them, they aren’t ready or prepared.

It’s not a particularly hard strike. Hanji knows they need to be warmed up. But the shock of it is enough that both jump a bit Erwin even lets out a tiny high pitched sound. Mike stays silent, though, and Erwin can practically hear Hanji smirk. Mike has always been harder to get a reaction from. But he would be begging before long.

Barely three strikes later and Erwin is moaning unabashedly. Mike is still mostly quiet, but he’s starting to let out little gasps and Hanji is just starting to see the lovely pink colour rise on both of their backsides. But it isn’t until the tenth strike that Mike finally lets loose a long sound between pleasure and pain.

“Please, Master, we’ll be good,” Erwin begs. There’s something about this, being stripped down at the mercy of someone else, that just makes him pant. He loves it.

“I didn’t say you could speak. Get up.” Hanji punctuates the order with a light slap to the back of his thighs. He assumes, by the way Mike stays still and by the inflection in Hanji’s voice, that the order is meant for him alone. He stands slowly and turns to face his master. He has several inches over Hanji, but that doesn’t matter. He always feels smaller when they’re like this.

“Kneel on the bed, hands behind your back. No touching, no moving.” They pause and just as Erwin is about to move to obey, they continue, “And _no coming_.” He whines at that, but still complies. Climbs on the bed carefully and kneels. He jumps when Hanji’s flogger taps his thigh, “Face him, eyes on us.” Erwin shivers, then maneuvers himself to do as commanded. Stares down at Mike’s naked form still bent across the mattress, ass just shy of red and breathing hard.

“Good boys. Let’s see how long you can keep this up.”

They swat the flogger across Mike a few more times and Erwin drinks in his sounds. His cock twitches with each hit, the sight fascinating and intoxicating. As torturous as watching is, unable to move or touch himself, he relishes in the opportunity to watch Hanji work Mike over. He takes in every twitch as the flogger hits Mike’s skin, bathes in the sounds Mike makes.

But Hanji commands his attention when they back away and start to undress. His eyes wander over their body, following their fingers as they unbutton their starched shirt. It’s teasing, the way their skin is revealed in tiny little sections. And it’s cruel, the way the bra covers their breasts once the shirt falls away. Erwin squirms and licks his lips.

Hanji’s eyes shoot to him. The corners of their lips twitch and suddenly they’re kneeling right in front of him, fingers gripping his chin. “What did I tell you?”

His breath catches a moment, surprised and aroused by the sudden attack. He can’t even flick his eyes to where Mike lays, too entranced by the hazel of Hanji’s eyes boring into him. “No moving.”

“And what did you just do?”

Erwin lowers his gaze, “I moved.”

“That’s right,” Their thumb traces his lower lip, “And every time you move is more time you both have to wait to come. Now, are you going to behave?”

“Yes, Master.” Hanji holds his chin for a bit longer before releasing him and backing off the bed again. They continue undressing slowly, making a show out of it for Erwin, and watching to make sure he doesn’t move. It’s hard, but he manages to stay still. Keeps mostly quiet when Hanji tosses a bottle of oil on the bed and tells Mike to prepare himself.

It’s harder to stay still when he watches Mike’s fingers open himself up. His muscles are tense as he whimpers, wishing it were his fingers doing that work, wishing he could help with his tongue. He loves working Mike open, loves the way he relaxes so easily for him. Likes it even better the other way around.

He is so absorbed in watching the way Mike swallows up his own fingers that he completely misses what Hanji had been busy doing in the meantime. At least until they come up behind Mike.

Erwin’s eyes widen in desire.

Hanji is wearing a strapon and is poised and ready where they stand, “That’s enough. You’ve been a good boy, Mike, baby. But someone still needs to learn a lesson.” They stare straight at Erwin as they push forward into Mike, as he keens with the intrusion. And Erwin can’t stop himself from squirming, doesn’t even realise his hand is almost at his crotch until Hanji makes a noise. He’s slammed back into reality. His hand flies back to its place behind his back and he tenses, stock still.

There’s something special about seeing a man as big and stoic as Mike fall utterly to pieces at Hanji’s ministrations. Only they get to see the way he gasps openly when his prostate is rammed into by the fake cock up his ass. His desperate, breathless sounds are only for them as he makes a mess of himself, precome soaking the sheets as he tries his hardest not to come. Because he’s determined to please Hanji.

When Hanji snaps at Erwin for squirming again, Mike whines. “Neither of you get to come if you keep moving, Erwin. You wouldn’t want to deprive poor Mike here of his release, would you? He sounds so desperate.” Their voice is a teasing sound, with a touch of playful giggle.

Erwin meets Mike’s eye and he looks so utterly wrecked. He redoubles his efforts. His cock is nearly throbbing, restricted by the leather tied there. It’s heavy and swollen and leaking precome freely. And even with the tie, it’s so hard to hold back his building orgasm. He’s sure that an errant breeze in the right place would send him over the edge at this point. And Mike’s moans are making it that much harder.

“Listen to him, Erwin. Are you going to be good now, going to let him come?”

He almost nods. Almost breaks his impressive streak right there. But he catches himself. And then he has a moment of confusion as to whether or not he should answer. On one hand, it’s a direct question. On the other hand, speaking requires movement, and would cause him to disobey that order. So he stays quiet, eyes flitting between watching the way Hanji concentrates on their angle, making sure to assault Mike’s prostate with every thrust, and Mike’s face, flushed and wrecked, with tears streaming down his eyes from the need to come.

His choice must have been the right one, because Hanji makes a pleased sound and pulls out from Mike, temporarily relieving him of the overstimulation. “Erwin, lay down, on your back. Mike, baby, you did so good. Get up, kneel next to him.”

Erwin sags as soon as the order is given, then quickly moves himself into position. His cock stands proudly, sinking a bit from the weight of his arousal. When Mike kneels next to him, their eyes meet and Erwin offers a pleased little smile, a moment of grounding that Mike echoes back to him so they know that they are both alright, both still in this. He almost reaches out to run a knuckle up his thigh, but then he remembers that he has instructions, and they did not include touching.

Hanji comes up behind Mike, runs their hands around his waist and up his chest. Fingernails ghost over and then dig into his nipples, which causes him to arch and cry out. Erwin watches, enchanted, waiting for his next instruction. Then Hanji stares into him as they guide the strapon back into Mike, plastered to his back. Their free hand moves down and starts stroking his swollen, weeping cock. Mike shivers from the attention, whining and keening and completely lost in the feeling of it.

Then, with a flick of their wrist, Hanji releases the leather tie around his cock and whispers in his ear at the same time.

There’s hardly a second before thick streams of white are pouring onto his chest, covering him from belly button to collarbones. Erwin’s moan is lost behind the _shriek_ that comes out of Mike. He only sounds like that when it’s _really_ good.

Erwin’s fingers twitch. He wants so badly to run them through the mess Mike has made of him, cover his hands in come and lick them clean. He loves Mike’s taste, and it would be a shame for it to go to waste. But he knows better than to try without an order from Hanji. So he waits. Waits while Mike struggles to hold himself up, while Hanji mutters praise in his ear, waits while they lay him down and pet his hair.

Waits until Hanji’s fingernail traces up the underside of his cock in a light, torturous path. “You did good, darling. You deserve a reward. What do you want?”

It should be easy, he should just say that all he wants is to come. It’s all he has wanted for the last week of being tormented by Hanji’s nearly overt sexual advances whenever they knew he was watching. But something stops him. Something about the way the come starting to dry on his stomach feels. He wants to badly to taste it. Licks his lips. His mind was made up before he even realised there was a choice.

“May I clean up?”

Hanji’s eyes widen in surprise, but quickly change to something that looks sort of like they’re impressed. When they nod their consent, Erwin forgets all about it as his hands run to collect the drying come. The taste is even better than he expects, bitter and a bit salty, and very much Mike. He moans as he licks his fingers clean. Sucks until there’s nothing left.

When he finishes, he heaves a sigh and smiles, feeling exceptionally sated despite his still aching cock. Hanji leans over to kiss his mouth, sharing the last of Mike’s taste. Then they shimmy down his body, hands tracing lines in the sweat and dried come, until their face is level with his cock.

“Good boys deserve good rewards.” And that’s all the warning he gets before their mouth covers his cock and he has to throw his head back into the sheets with a _wrecked_ sound. He writhes from the feeling. He’s so sensitive and Hanji’s tongue is _so perfect_.

When the leather tie loosens, there’s no hope of holding back the impending orgasm. He only hopes that the untying is Hanji’s granting permission before his vision whites out and he doesn’t even hear the _scream_ he makes. Only knows he does because his throat feels hoarse.

He comes to sometime later, though it probably wasn’t as long as it felt. Hanji is laying between them and Mike’s arm is draped over them and his hand is tracing patterns in Erwin’s skin. Erwin makes a little sound and smiles.

Just before he nods off to sleep, Hanji grins, “When we wake up, you get to do something for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
